Naszyjnik Hefajstosa
by Parsk
Summary: WIP, DARK. Rozdziały krótkie, ale częste.
1. Chapter 1

Wieczorny pomysł. Hermiona jest główną bohaterką. Będzie zwięźle. Nie wiem, na ile kanonicznie. Możliwe, że ją trochę zeszpecę, okaleczę. Nie wiem, czy ocalę.

Rozdział 1

Ich rozmowa trwa sześć godzin, zanim Hermiona w końcu daje się przekonać, że nie ma innego wyjścia. Dzień wcześniej, kiedy wciąż jest jej kolej na noszenie horkruksa, budzi się, chlaśnięta w policzek nagłą, odkrywczą myślą.

Nie wie, czy to wpływ spoczywającego na jej piersi medalionu, czy tego, że większość jej myśli od dawna jest bardzo monotematyczna.

Znaleźć i zniszczyć wszystkie horkruksy. Horkruksy, horkruksy.

Horkruksy.

Nie od razu mówi Harry'emu o swoim odkryciu. Cały poranek krząta się nerwowo w kuchni i wokół namiotu. Zbiera gałęzie. Brudzi ręce, choć ma w kieszeni różdżkę.

Harry pyta, czy naszyjnik nie daje jej za bardzo się we znaki. Hermiona wpierw kręci głową, a potem zaczyna płakać. Mówi, że nie pojęcia, jak mogli to przeoczyć. Jak ktokolwiek, kto wiedział o istnieniu horkruksów, mógł na to nie wpaść. Odpowiedź wciąż była pod ich nosem.

Harry jest horkruksem Voldemorta.

Hermiona kuca pod drzewem i opiera się o plecami o jego pień. Harry szybko do niej dołącza, bo wiadomość zwala go z nóg. Przed nimi rozciąga się pokryta śniegiem dolina, ale ich wzrok nie sięga tak daleko.

Harry z trudem ukrywa swój strach przed konsekwencjami jej odkrycia. Wyciąga ramię w jej kierunku, a ona wtula się w niego i płacze. Nie może nad sobą zapanować.

Harry musi się teraz trzymać. Dla niej.

– Coś wymyślimy. Musi być jakieś rozwiązanie - mówi Hermionie.

Ale wieczorem tego samego dnia Harry już wie, że nie ma rozwiązania. Że to rozwiązanie...

–_ Proszę, zrób to, kiedy będę spał._

–_ Zapomnij._

Jest środek nocy. Namiot oświetla pojedyncza lampka. Hermiona wstaje ze swojego posłania. Ma w dłoni różdżkę. Jej wzrok jest utkwiony w Harrym. Zatrzymuje się przed jego łóżkiem.

Hermiona zamyka oczy i zaczyna szeptać.

–_ Nienawidzę cię. Nienawidzę. Proszę. Pozwól się nienawidzić, Harry. Nie... Potter. Nienawidzę cię, Potter. Przez ciebie zginęli… oni wszyscy. Niczym się nie różnicie. On w tobie jest. Czarny Pan w tobie jest. Nienawidzę cię. Nienawidzę. Nienawidzę._

Zaczyna wypowiadać z siebie te słowa z większym przekonaniem, coraz głośniej i głośniej. Otwiera w końcu oczy, jej twarz wykrzywia paskudny grymas.

– Nienawidzę cię. Avada Kedavra!

Ciałem Harry'ego wstrząsa pojedyczna konwulsja i cały zastyga. Hermiona oddycha ciężko. Nie odważa się choćby drgnąć.

Nagle Harry otwiera oczy. Jest przerażony. Żyje. Wciąż żyje.

– Hermiono… Ja… nie mogę… Nie wiem, co się…

Avada Kedavra nie zadziałała. Na Merlina i na miłość boską.

Ponownie wymachuję różdżką. Namiot znów rozświetla zielone światło.

Harry nic już nie mówi, nic już nie powie.

Hermiona rozsypuje się.

Musiała. Musiała. Musiała. MUSIAŁA. MUSIAŁA.

Jeden horkruks mniej.

Opada bez siły na łóżku. Zasypia.

Pomarańczowe światło świtu przedziera się przez szczeliny namiotu i rzuca nowe światło, na to, co zrobiła. Hermiona mamrocze sen, przewraca się z boku na bok.

Nie może się obudzić. Nie może przestać słuchać. Jego głos jest wszędzie, usidla ją.

Hermiona cichnie na chwilę, a potem wypowiada przez sen słowo-tabu:

– Voldemort.

Parę chwil później padają jej z trudem wznoszone bariery ochronne. Wciąż śpi, kiedy wchodzą do namiotu.

Wciąż śni, wciąż słucha.

Nie słyszy nic.


	2. Chapter 2

Rozdział 2

Hermiona otwiera oczy. Widzi czerwone ślepia. Ślepia, bo to nie oczy. Żaden człowiek…

Silencio tłumi jej krzyk. Spojrzenie tej kreatury sprawia, że jej płuca opuszcza całe powietrze. Brakuje jej tchu.

Lord Voldemort delikatnie wodzi palcem po jej policzku. Jego długi, ostry paznokieć lekko zadrapuje skórę.

– Wydaje się, że oszczędziłaś mi wiele kłopotu, panno Granger. Kolejny raz stanęłaś na wysokości zdania. Wszyscy jesteśmy ci bardzo wdzięczni.

Hermiona nie próbuje już nic powiedzieć. Nawet mruganie wydaje jej się bezsensowne. Milczy.

– Jak odkryłaś, że jest moim horkruksem? Nawet mnie dojście do tego zajęło trochę czasu. Nie tak łatwo na to wpaść, chociaż kiedy już się to odkryje, człowiek nie może nadziwić się własnej ślepocie, prawda?

Patrzy jej w oczy, a ona nie może odwrócić wzroku.

– Oczywiście to nie mógł być on. Potter był na to zbyt durny. To ty zawsze wpadałaś na najlepsze pomysły. To szlama Pottera sprawiała, że moje plany spełzały na niczym… – syczy z nienawiścią. – Do czasu.

Wtedy jej wzrok pada na naszyjnik, który Czarny Pan dzierży w dłoni. Zatrzymuje na nim swój wzrok. Nie mruga. Widzi, jak palce Voldemorta głaszczą zdobioną powierzchnię medalionu.

– Myślisz, że to jego sprawka? – pyta, przekrzywiając głowę.

Hermiona mruga, dopiero kiedy zaczynają ją szczypać oczy.

– Nie jesteś pewna. Nie wiesz. – Głos Voldemorta zdradza oznaki rozczarowania. – Te rzeczy, które czasem przychodzą nam do głowy w czasie snu.

Voldemort kręci lekko głową i uśmiecha się przebiegle.

Hermiona odwraca wzrok. Nie spotyka się to z jego uznaniem. Brutalnie chwyta jej twarz i zwraca ją ku sobie.

– PATRZ NA MNIE, KIEDY DO CIEBIE MÓWIĘ, SZLAMO.

Hermiona otwiera usta, by odpowiedzieć mu, żeby spierdalał, bo nie wydaje jej się, by ktokolwiek wcześniej odważył się na coś takiego. Chce, by skorzystał z różdżki i był skuteczny.

Ale połyka własne słowa.

A on panuje nad sobą znacznie lepiej, niż sądzi. Hermiona nagle nie jest pewna, czy cały czas nie czyta w jej myślach, czy on nie słyszy każdej jej myśli.

Medalion buja się sennie, leniwie, na swoim miejscu.

Jedna dłoń trzyma różdżkę, palce drugiej wpijają się boleśnie w jej podbródek. Na jego twarzy drga niewielki mięsień. Voldemort oddycha powoli i ciężko.

Hermionie wydaje się, że on się przed czymś powstrzymuje. Ewentualnie dopiero się na coś namyśla.

_Harry. Harry Potter – _słyszy w swojej głowie. Wypływają wspomnienia z ostatnich miesięcy. Nie może powstrzymać go przed tą ingerencją, bo nigdy nie uczyła się Oklumencji.

Zawsze była zbyt chłonna i otwarta.

Wina i wściekłość zamraczają jej obraz. Przeważa jednak smutek. Hermiona walczy ze sobą, by nie rozpłakać się na jego oczach. Voldemort nie zasługuje na to, by widzieć jej łzy.

Nienawidzi go. Ale to proste. Co jeszcze?

Nie jest pewna, które z nich tego docieka.

Co jeszcze, prócz nienawiści?

Strach. _To jasne._ Ciekawość. _Tak. Oczywiście_. Żądza zemsty. Przemoc.

Mag przez długi czas milczy, przygląda jej się badawczo.

Hermiona robi to samo.

– Wiesz, dlaczego pierwsza Avada Kedavra go nie zabiła? – pyta ją wreszcie.

Hermiona drży. Boi się tego kłamstwa, którego nigdy nie będzie miała szansy zweryfikować.

Voldemort pochyla się, chcąc wyszeptać te słowa wprost do jej ucha.

– Najpierw zabiłaś tkwiący w nim kawałek mojej duszy. Gdybyś nie wypaliła drugiej Avady Kedavry, nic by mu nie było.

Odchyla się do tyłu. Cokolwiek wyczytuje z jej twarzy, wydaje się być zadowolony tym, co widzi.

– Choć, jak przypuszczam, mógłby poczuć się niepełny, samotny. Ta łącząca nas więź była dość wyjątkowa. Będzie mi tego brakowało.

Wybucha nieludzkim, szyderczym śmiechem.

Zza ramion pochylającego się nad nią Voldemorta wyrastają nieznani jej, zamaskowani mężczyźni. Nie wie dlaczego, ale jest pewna, że to im zawdzięcza swoją obecność tutaj.

Im i temu przeklętemu żelastwu zwisającemu z jego szyi.


	3. Chapter 3

Rozdział 3

Rozgląda się. Siedzi na twardym, odrobinę chybotliwym krześle. Po prawej stronie ma drzwi. Mogłaby wstać i wyjść, ale tego nie robi. Znów nie wie, co ją powstrzymuje. Jest skołowana. Przed nią stoją dwa biurka. Przy jednym siedzi sympatyczna blondynka, która od czasu do czasu uśmiecha się do niej nieśmiało. Za plecami kobiety krząta się przy regale z książkami kolejny, nieznany jej człowiek. Cała masa książek, pergaminów, zwojów. To miejsce pracy naukowej. Wyglądają na inteligentnych ludzi. Lubią tu być.

Hermiona nie ma pojęcia, dlaczego tu jest. Siedzi spokojnie, bo nagle nie ma, po co się szarpać. To nie jest miejsce kaźni. Co to za miejsce?

Pochyla się do przodu na krześle i zastanawia się, czy powinna się odzywać. Czy może o coś zapytać? Na co tu czeka? Dlaczego ci dwoje nic nie mówią?

– Czym dokładnie się tu zajmujecie? – pyta wreszcie. Trochę boi się, że jej pytanie zarwie te półki z książkami i wszystko rozleci się na kawałki, że zaraz ocknie się w lochu, przykuta łańcuchami do wilgotnej ściany.

– Och… – Kobieta wydaje się nieco zmieszana jej pytaniem, spogląda na pergamin, który ostatnio zapełniała swoimi zapiskami. – My… Nie jesteś tutaj, by nad nami czuwać?

– Czuwać nad wami?

– Kontrolować nas, obserwować. Nie przedstawiono nam ciebie, więc pomyślałam…

Hermiona marszczy brwi. Potrząsa lekko głową.

– Nie wydaje mi się, bym miała was obserwować.

– Ach. Nie masz pojęcia, dlaczego tu jesteś – wypowiada powoli kobieta, niepewna, co to znaczy. – Charles!

Mężczyzna odwraca się od regału i poprawia poły tweedowej marynarki. Spogląda pytająco wpierw na swoją koleżankę, potem na Hermionę. To śmieszny, łysiejący okularnik bez życia poza swoją pracą.

Hermiona nagle nachodzą wątpliwości, czy to w ogóle są czarodzieje.

– Czym tu się zajmujecie? – powtarza swoje pytanie. Ich reakcje powodują, że nabiera śmiałości.

– Nie jestem… Nie jestem pewna, czy powinnam ci mówić. Charles, czy powinniśmy…?

Mężczyzna drapie się po głowie. Widać, że żadne z nich nie przepada za podejmowaniem decyzji.

– Dla kogo pracujecie? – pyta Hermiona.

– Nie odpowiadaj jej! – rzuca mężczyzna, który patrzy na Hermionę z wyraźną obawą. – To musi być jakiś test. Sprawdza nas.

– Cicho! Nie mów tak – odpowiada kobieta i robi wielkie oczy.

– Ja wiem, dla kogo pracujecie – mówi Hermiona. – Chcę wiedzieć, czy wy to wiecie. Wydaje się, jak byście nie byli tego do końca świadomi. Więc powiedzcie mi. Myślicie, że dla kogo pracujecie?

Blondynka naprzeciw Hermiony spuszcza wzrok. Co więcej – rumieni się.

– Tom… – mruczy pod nosem.

– Tom? – pyta dociekliwie Hermiona, podnosząc się z krzesła.

W tej samej chwili drzwi do pomieszczenia otwierają się. Do środka wchodzi wysoki, elegenacko ubrany mężczyzna w średnim wieku.

Hermiona wie, że to ON.

Blondynka spesza się i zapada na swoim siedzeniu. Voldemort powoli przenosi swój wzrok z Hermiony na kobietę, potem na mężczyznę, który zastygł w miejscu i pod wpływem jego wzroku drgnął widocznie.

– Elizabeth. John.

– Panie Riddle – mówią niemal jednocześnie. Kobieta uśmiecha się nieznacznie, niepewnie.

Hermiona marszczy brwi, zdegustowana swoim podejrzeniem.

– Wybaczcie mi niewielkie spóźnienie. To jest Hermiona Granger. Jeśli zechce, będzie pomagać wam w waszej pracy. Dam jej kilka godzin na zapoznanie się z waszymi badaniami. Pokażcie jej, nad czym obecnie pracujecie. Nie ukrywajcie niczego. Myślę, że mogłaby wam bardzo pomóc.

Hermiona milczy. Chyba w to nie wierzy. To musi być jakiś żart. Chyba nie myśli… I ci ludzie, wydają się nie mieć pojęcia, kim on jest. Oszukuje ich. Mogłaby im wszystko powiedzieć.

Czarny Pan spogląda na Hermionę. Przywołuje całą jej uwagę.

– Hermiono. – Wypowiada jej imię z dziwną, wstrętną uprzejmością. – To jest dla ciebie niepowtarzalna szansa. Jestem gotów… przymknąć oko na twoje wcześniejsze wpadki i niepowodzenia, pozwolić ci wreszcie zająć się czymś, co ma znaczenie. Wiem, że jesteś… kompetentnym badaczem o niezwykle _otwartym_ umyśle. Zapoznaj się z ich pracą, a następnie rozważ wszystkie za i przeciw. Daję ci pięć godzin, byś mogła dobrze przemyśleć swoją decyzję.

Wychodzi bez słowa więcej.

Wciąż trzęsą się jej ręce. Mimo wszystko jest niemożliwie ciekawa.


End file.
